The Blood of a Samurai
by SpringBorn
Summary: Caton and her two brothers, Sora and Roxas are samurais with a job. Protect Princess Xion from rogue ninjas. Along the way they meet up with two ninjas, Axel and Demyx who are friends of the Emperor. Can they get Princess Xion to safety? DemyxxOc
1. Chapter 1

The Blood of a Samurai

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated a lot of my fics lately. I've beenbusy is to make up for my laziness. Please enjoy and review!

**PROLOUGE**

"You wanted to see us, Emperor?" I asked, bowing down on my knees and keeping my head lowered. Roxas and Sora, my twin brothers followed suit. My long aqua bangs covered half of my face and magenta eyes.

"Rise, my faithful samurai," Emperor Xemnas ordered.

We stood up slowly and raised our heads to meet the gaze of our Emperor and master. His tan face is emotionless but his gold eyes held worry, which was rare for him. Emperor Xemnas always kept his true feelings hidden. I should know. I grew up with him.

"You have heard of the recent attacks by our enemies, The Black Claw Clan?"

We nodded.

"It seems they have a new target," he continued. "My precious daughter Xion."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Are you certain, my lord? Are they really after Princess Xion?"

Roxas and Sora shared a quick glance. It was rare for me to call Xion 'princess.' Xion had lost her mother when she was an infant. I helped raised Xion. We shared a mother/daughter connection.

"Aye. That's why I asked you to come here. Your mission is to escort her to Fortress Black Crane in Traverse Town. She'll be protected there."

"Understood, my lord," I said, bowing. "We'll protect her at all costs."

"See that you do. Go and get ready. You leave at sunset."

***

I stood by the gates of Castle Oblivion. I was waiting for my brothers and the guards that would escort Xion to the gates. The sky started to change colors, signaling that the sun would soon rise.

I yawned behind my hand and stretched. I tapped my _zori*_ covered foot on the sandy and dusty ground.

"Caton!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Roxas and Sora are walking with two guards. In between the guards is the small and petite form of Princess Xion. Her short raven hair shined in the dull rays of the rising sun. Her blue eyes sparkled with worry and some anxiety.

"Roxas, Sora," I nodded to them and turned to greet the young girl. "Morning princess."

Xion nodded her head, solemnly. "Morning Caton."

"Let's go," Sora said. "We don't want the enemy to catch wind that we're moving the princess."

"Right. Let's get going."

Xion nodded to the guards and walked towards us. I passed her a dark cloak with a hood. Xion put it on. The cloak and hood was for safety reasons.

The four of us headed down the road, away from the safety of the castle and the guards. We headed down the long road of love, terror and death.

_**To Be Continued…**_

………

Zori: are flat and thronged Japanese sandals made of rice straw or other plant fibers.


	2. This is really Chapter 1, Sorry!

The Blood of a Samurai

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! In this chapter, the others will meet Axel and Demyx. How will the meeting go?

**CHAPTER ONE**

The moon rose high over the dark trees. A small fire burned brightly in the middle of four figures. Two female and the others male.

I sat on the ground, watching the fire with my katana resting on my shoulder. Sora and Roxas snored loudly from their side as they leaned against each other. Xion didn't say a thing since we left Castle Oblivion. Her pale face glowed orange and yellow as she stared intently at the fire.

"Caton," Xion said slowly.

"Hm," I answered.

"Why does The Black Claw Clan hate me so? What have I done to anger them?"

I narrowed my eyes, thinking before I spoke. "You personally didn't do a thing, Xion. You're just an innocent in this war. The leader of the clan, Vexen, hates your father with passion."

"But why?" Xion asked earnestly. "What has my father done to become his enemy?"

I knew the true reason as to why Leader Vexen hated Emperor Xemnas but I was forbidden to say so to the princess. Emperor Xemnas had sworn me to secrecy.

"I cannot say, Xion," I said slowly. "Your father had sworn me to silence on that subject."

Xion lowered her head, going silent. She regained her sad expression.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. I hated keeping her in the dark but I had no other choice. This wasn't the first time I had to keep something from the ten-year-old, my friend and daughter of my heart. I had to keep my bloody past from her and my brothers.

"Go to sleep, Xion. We have a long and hard journey ahead of us."

"I can't sleep. Sing to me?"

I chuckled. "Very well but you have to promise me to go to sleep afterward."

"I promise."

I cleared my throat and began.

_You think you're going nowhere  
when you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care  
when life could be so sweet  
So why you wanna be like that,  
This is nothing new  
You're not foolin no one  
you're not even foolin you  
So walk a little slower  
and open up your eyes  
sometimes its so hard to see  
the good things pass you by  
There may never be a sign  
no flashing neon light  
tellin you to make your move  
or when the time is right (so)_

_why not (Why not)_  
_take crazy chance_  
_why not (Why not)_  
_do a crazy dance_  
_if you lose the moment_  
_you might lose a lot_  
_so why not why not_

_(why not take a crazy chance, why not take a crazy chance)_

_You always dress in yellow_  
_when you wanna dress in gold_  
_instead of listenin' to your heart_  
_you do just what you're told_  
_if you keep waiting where you are_  
_oh what you'll never know_  
_so let's just get into your car,_  
_and go baby go! (so)_

_why not (Why not)_  
_take crazy chance_  
_why not (Why not)_  
_do a crazy dance_  
_if you lose the moment_  
_you might lose a lot_  
_so why not why not_

_Ohhhhh!I could be the one for you_  
_Ohhh yeah! yes maybe no_  
_Ohhh!! It could be the thing to do_  
_all I'm sayin is you gotta let me know_

_Ah yaya yaya yayaya_

_You'll never get to heaven_  
_or even to LA_  
_if you don't beleive there's a way_

_(why not take a star from the sky_  
_why not spread your wings and fly)_

_Oh! It might take a little_  
_and it might take alot_  
_But why not why not_

_why not_  
_(take crazy chance)_  
_take crazy chance_  
_why not_  
_(do a crazy dance)_  
_do a crazy dance_  
_if you lose the moment_  
_you might lose a lot_  
_so why not why not_

_(Why not is from Hilary Duff. I do not own the song)_

Xion leaned down on the ground; the hood of the clock made into a makeshift pillow and fell to sleep. On her face was a warm smile.

I smiled as I watched her for a second and turned my head back to the fire, keeping my ears strained for unusual sounds.

The wind rustled the leaves as it blew and in the distant a twig snapped. I sprang to my feet, katana at my hip with my hand hovering over the black and red hilt.

I waited for the new comers. How I knew there was only two people watching us I didn't know. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach grew steadily.

In the corner of my eye is a smooth flat stone about the size of my hand. I inched my foot to it. Once the stone was under my sandaled foot, brining it closer so I could grab it. The stone was in reaching distance. I scooped it up and threw it into the trees.

"OW!"

"Silence, idiot!" another snarled.

Sora, Roxas and Xion bolted awake after that. The boys stood in front of Xion, hands hovering over the handles of their katana. Xion stood there, wide eyed with fear.

"Come on out!" I called. "We know your there. There's no point in hiding anymore!"

The trees rustled as two black shapes jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. I watched them warily as they stood up.

"Axel? Demyx" Xion called out. "That you?"

"Princess Xion?" the blond asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," the redhead agreed. "And who are they?" He pointed to us.

I frowned and stepped forward. "My name is Caton. This is Roxas and Sora, my brothers. We are Emperor Xemnas personal samurai. Who are you?"

The blond gave me a look that was between innocent and cheeky. I raised a brow in question but turned my attention to the redhead.

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead said. He pointed to the blond. "This is Demyx, my partner."

The blond flashed me another smile. "Hey!"

I noticed the big bump on his head. Ah, so he was the one who screamed out in pain.

I eyed their clothes. "Your ninja's." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Axel wore brown robe top and brown hakama* with black kyahan* and black tabi* socks. I was wondering if Axel ever ate. He was pretty thin but it could be he's pretty tall, too.

Demyx wore a rob top with the sleeves and hem ripped. He wore white bandages around his ankles that ended just below the knees, and bandages that started from his wrists that ended below the elbows. On his back is a big blue sitar.

Axel grinned. "Yup and good friends of the emperor and the princess."

Xion giggled from behind the twins. Roxas and Sora shared a look and looked at me. I felt their gazes on my back, wondering if we could trust these two.

"Why were you following us?" I demanded.

Demyx tossed me a scroll. I grabbed it in the air and opened it.

It read, 'Caton, I'm sending two very fine ninjas to help protect my daughter. Axel and Demyx are loyal and strong. Trust them. From Emperor Xemnas.'

I closed it and looked up. "It is Emperor Xemnas hand writing," I said slowly. "But how can we trust you?"

"Hey, if we wanted to kidnap the princess," Demyx said grinning smugly. "We would be doing battle now instead of talking."

I narrowed my eyes. _Okay_, I thought. _The blond is going to get on my nerves quickly. _

"True enough."

Roxas walked over to me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Are you really sure we can trust them?"

I glanced at him and nodded. "Yeah." I turned to look at Demyx.

"Sorry about the rock."

Demyx grinned and waved my apology away with his hand. "No offense, really. I would have done the same thing."

I smirked and turned to the others. "Alright everyone back to bed. We'll be waking up early tomorrow."

Xion rushed towards the ninjas and hugged them. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see that you're still healthy, princess," Axel said as he ruffled up the girl's hair.

"Yeah," Demyx agreed as Xion pulled away from Axel to hug him. "You've grown since the last time we saw you."

Xion smiled widely at them. "You haven't changed a bit since I saw you. Axel you're still skinny as a rail and Demyx your still carrying your sitar on your back. How are the songs coming by the way?"

"Great!"

Xion yawned. "Ooops!"

I laughed. "Alright little one, off to bed with you," I told her.

"Okay." Xion left to head back to her spot on the ground. When she made her pillow, Xion went strait to sleep.

I smiled and turned to the others. "I'll take first watch."

Everyone nodded in agreement except Demyx. He looked like he wanted to argue but stayed silent. I was the only one who noticed it but didn't comment on it.

When everyone was settled down for the night I was up in a tree near camp, resting one of the tree's many branches. My whole body was covered in shadows as I watched my sleeping partners and the precious cargo I had to protect.

I closed my eyes. "So, is there a reason why you're not asleep like the others?" I asked and opening my eyes to see that Demyx was sitting on the same tree branch.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered with out looking at me. Finally he did and I just noticed the color of his eyes. They were a light ocean color. They were calming to look at.

"Ahem."

I looked up to see that Demyx was grinning. "See something you like Caton?"

I felt my cheeks go warm but I didn't turn away. I raised a brow. "Aren't you cold wearing something like that?" I pointed at his outfit.

"No not really," he said turning in his seat to look at me fully. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you married?"

I looked at him warily. "N-No…" I started. "Why do you ask?"

He grinned. For some reason that grin of his made my heart swell in feelings that I haven't felt in a long time.

"I was wondering why a beautiful woman like you never married. Or do you have a fiancé?

My blush grew and I finally lowered my head. "Why are you asking me this?" I wanted to know.

Demyx grin grew bigger. "If I told you the reason you would slap me, Caton."

"How would you know?" I asked flustered. "How would you know if you don't ask?"

Demyx raised a blond brow. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded. My curiosity got the better of me. That was my downfall. I was too damn curious for my own good.

"Okay." His face turned serious.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: **What do you think that Demyx is going to ask Caton?


	3. Chapter 2

The Blood of a Samurai

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! What will Demyx ask Caton?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Demyx took my hand in his as he stared at me intently. His blue eyes sparkled from the dying fire.

I gulped nervously, waiting for him to say something.

Demyx took a breath and spoke softly. "Caton," he began. "Will you do me the honor of..." Demyx trailed off. He looked nervous. He looked even more nervous than I felt.

"Of what?" I asked. "What are trying to ask me Demyx?" I shifted in my seat so I was more comfortable.

Demyx took a breath, closed his eyes and let the air out slowly. He opened his eyes again.

"Will you be my bride?"

Silence…

More silence…

It seemed like time had stopped completely. I stared at Demyx, confused, surprised and a little honored. But there was one thing that was stopping me.

"Uh…Demyx, I'm honored really but…" I trailed off, the proposal still not sinking in all the way.

Demyx smiled warmly at me. "I know what you're going to say, Caton. We don't know each other at all. We just met and all. But I know all about you from the Emperor."

My eyes widen. "What? What has he told you of me?"

"Well, for one you don't drink Sake or any other alcohol, you'll only drink tea or water. Secondly, you love taking long walks in the garden. Thirdly, you love little kids. Your wish is none other to have a family of your own. Fourth, you-"

I covered his mouth with my free hand; a little flattered that he knew that much about me but the rest I was weirded out.

I sighed, still not taking my hand away. "Okay, okay, you done your homework but that don't get even close to me saying yes to your proposal."

I pulled my hand away and leaned against the tree. I folded my arms.

"But why?" I asked.

Demyx raised a blond brow. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

The smile disappeared and Demyx grew serious again. "You want the truth?"

I nodded. "It may help. You're not in trouble are you?"

Demyx laughed dryly. "You don't even have a clue, do you? If I don't bring home a bride back to my parents soon, they'll disown me. I'm the only child and my father wants a grandson to carry on the clan name."

I nodded in understanding. I knew a lot of clans that were like that. A lot of the clans were dying out because there were so few males in the family. It was hard times for the clans. And it didn't help with that blasted war against the Black Claw clan. They alone killed a lot of the males.

I lowered my head and narrowed my eyes as I thought of the leader. Leader Vexen brought so much pain and death; it sickened me. No one had killed him yet because no one could get close enough to do it.

I raised my head to look at the young man who sat across from me.

"Why did you choose me? Why not choose any other female in your village?"

Demyx sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My parents say I'm too damn picky when it comes to that. The women in my village are either too old or too young."

I smiled. "That's understandable. What are you parents looking for in a future daughter-in-law?"

"Someone who can cook, clean, take care of children and the husband, really. They think it's a disgrace for a man to cook."

"You cook?"

"Yeah and quite well, too."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's true it is different but I find that attractive in a male," I told him.

Demyx looked stunned. "Really? Wait, let me guess. You can't cook?"

I laughed. "That's right. I can't cook to save my life. I can fight, sew and know how to keep house but cooking forget it."

Demyx laughed. "You're the first woman I met who can't cook!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha ha, very funny."

"But seriously, why choose me?"

"Would you believe love at first sight?" he asked and smirked.

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

Demyx chuckled. "Thought not but that's what happened, Caton. When I first laid eyes on you, I fell in-love with you."

I knew Demyx was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes.

"Who is your Clan, Demyx?"

Demyx stiffened immediately and turned his face away from me.

I watched him, wondering if he was going to answer. When he didn't I understood that talking about his family, his clan was a sore topic. I felt sadness in my heart. I shifted again till I was sitting next to Demyx and rested my head against his shoulder.

"If you don't want me to know, Demyx," I began. "It's fine."

Demyx arm snacked around my waist and brought me closer. He still wouldn't look at me but he knew that I was there for him.

"Can we start as friends, Demyx?"

Demyx turned to face me finally. His ocean blue eyes met with my magenta ones. He didn't answer right away. A slow and mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"Only on one condition," he said.

I raised a brow. "Hm? What is it?"

He leaned forward till his lips almost touched my ear. Demyx whispered, "A kiss from the beautiful samurai."

I blushed heavily. "What?" I asked stunned. "You want a what? This must be a joke, right?"

Demyx shook his head. "No joke. That's it. Just one kiss."

"Just one kiss?"

He nodded. "Don't worry I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay but just one."

Demyx grinned. "Sweet!" He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine softly before claiming them. I was stunned by how gentle he was but I was even more stunned by the way his lips felt against mine. Demyx smelled like the ocean, salty but sweet. It reminded me of my favorite ice cream, Sea Salt. I felt myself lean into to the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. Demyx pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

Finally we pulled away, breathing heavily. Both our faces were flushed.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked, grinning like he won a prize.

"N-No…it was quite good, actually," I said truthfully.

Demyx chuckled. "Well, I better join the others on the ground. See you in the morning, Caton." He jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet on the ground. He turned to wave at me before resting on the ground near the others.

I touched my bruised lips with my fingers and couldn't help but smile. I still could taste his lips on mine. I sighed and leaned back against the tree, trying to erase his smell and taste so I could concentrate on my job.

_It's going to be a long night_, I thought as I put my hands behind my head. _I never thought I would believe in love at first sight but…Nah, its ridicules. I can't have fallen for Demyx after one kiss could I?_

"Damn," I muttered. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

***

"Sora!" I yelled from the bottom of the tree that I was standing under. "Get your lazy ass down here. It's breakfast!"

Snoring continued to be heard from the tree.

Xion, Axel, Roxas and Demyx chuckled from their spots near the fire.

I huffed, placed my hands on my hips and tapped my sandaled covered foot on the ground.

"Sora's going to be in big trouble if he doesn't wake soon," Xion said smiling.

Roxas nodded. "It's his own fault," he said.

"Does Sora always sleep late?" Axel asked, checking to make sure the rice wasn't burning.

Xion and Roxas shared a look. "Yeah and he always gets his ass handed to him, too. It's hilarious to watch them two go at it."

"3…2…1…"

A yell of surprise came, the leaves rustled and a loud thud came next. The crumpled heap of Sora lay on the ground, groaning and moaning.

I jumped down from the branch and stood in front of my brother, arms folded over my chest.

Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

I raised a brow, smirking.

"Eh…heh, hi'ya sis," Sora said sheepishly. "How's it…um…going?"

"Sora," I said sweetly. My left eyebrow twitched as I said it.

Sora gulped, knowing what was going to happen when I used that tone of voice.

"SORA! YOU SLEPT ON YOUR SHIFT AGAIN!"

Crack! Bam!

"AIIIIEEEE!"

Two seconds later...

I headed back to the group, wiping my hands on my magenta colored hakama*. There was an irritated look on my pale face. I sat down near Xion who was laughing hysterically. Roxas tried not to laugh but there was tears streaming down his face.

Demyx and Axel stared wide eyed at Sora, who still was on the ground. His limbs were crossed that way and that and there was a huge bump forming on his head. If this was a cartoon show you could see the spirals in his eyes.

"Eh…" Sora moaned from the ground.

"Let's eat!" I said happily, clapping my hands together.

Axel and Demyx stared at me as if I had two heads. Xion and Roxas burst out laughing from the whole episode.

Ten minutes later, we were on the road. Sora did have the chance to eat breakfast and kept rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Remind me not to get on Caton's bad side," Demyx whispered to Axel.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "I didn't think she was that strong."

"Sora didn't have a chance."

I walked in the front, my arms at my sides swinging slightly. My mind kept wondering back to the kiss I had shared with Demyx. Even now it turned my cheeks red. I had to admit it, I did enjoy it. Not only that I enjoyed feeling his arms around me. His arms felt strong which was surprising. Demyx did have some muscle but not enough to drool over.

I mentally slapped myself. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"Um, Caton?" Xion asked from my right.

"Hm?" I asked, watching her from the corner of my eye. "Yes?"

"You okay? Your face is turning red."

"You feeling okay sis?" Roxas asked.

I could feel Demyx eyes on my back. I didn't dare look at him. If I did, well everyone could only guess what had happened.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I forced a smile for them.

Xion didn't look convinced but said nothing.

The wind blew softly threw the trees. The sun is high in the sky, warming our skins, making us warm. The dirt road is uneven at some spots. Small animals scampered along the trail and the branches. It was pretty quiet, really.

"Have any of you been the drop off point?" Sora asked Axel and Demyx.

"No," Axel replied, arms behind his head.

"We've heard of it," Demyx said. "It's in the mountains, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. "There's a special path that you have to use to get there."

"The path itself is pretty rocky, too," I said still walking.

"Speaking of that, how much longer do we have?"

"We should be there in thirteen or fourteen days. We still have a long way to go."

Sora and Roxas moaned in unison.

The rest of us laughed good naturedly.

"Caton?" Xion asked tugging on the edge of my sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at her.

"Could you sing, please? You know to help pass the time?"

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed eagerly.

"We haven't heard you sing in a long time, Caton!" Sora joined in with his brother. "Please?"

Demyx raised a brow and smiled. "You sing?"

I grinned inwardly. _So, he didn't know I could sing,_ I thought. _I guess he doesn't know everything about me. _

"She sure does," Xion said before I could even open my mouth.

The twins nodded in agreement.

"We could use some entertainment," Axel said. "Well, go on Caton. Sing your heart out."

I laughed. "Okay, hold your horses red."

Axel sent me an amused grin.

I searched my memory for a good song and smiled when I thought up a good one.

Clearing my throat, I began.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

_("Can't fight the moonlight" is from Leann Rimes. I don't own the song)_

I finished, smiling widely as the others clapped. Sora being the biggest goof in the family jumped on my back. I almost tripped but caught my balance.

"Ah, Sora!" I gasped. "You nitwit!"

Sora laughed. "Aw but sis, your a great piggyback giver!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sora, get off me!"

"Nya, don't think so!"

I growled. "If you want lunch, get off now!"

"You better do what she says," Demyx said trying not to laugh but failing miserably. He burst out laughing, holding his sides as he saw Sora's face go white from fear.

Sora jumped of quickly when he saw the murderous look on my face.

"Ah, I'll be good! Don't make me miss lunch!" he cried.

I laughed, mussing up his hair. "Don't worry bro," I told him. "You won't miss lunch."

"Give me a heart attach, why don't you!"

"Come on, shorty. We'll stop soon."

A bunch of people jumped in front of us, their swords pulled out.

Xion hide behind me, her small hands gripping the back of my purple robe. The others huddled close to us, ready to take out their weapons.

I stood there calmly; hand over the hilt of my sword.

A tall man with black braids and whacked out sideburns stepped towards me. His blue eyes are cold and unfeeling.

I looked just as unfeeling but inside my emotions was running wildly. My stomach was in knots.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"We're here for the princess under Leader Vexen orders" he said stiffly. "Hand her over and there will be no fight."

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

The Blood of a Samurai

By Heather Martell

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! First fight scene! Who will win?

**CHAPTER THREE**

I narrowed my eyes at the man, hand still hovering over the hilt of my sword.

"I know who you are," I said stiffly. "You're Xaldin, master of the wind."

Xaldin smirked. "And you're Caton, the heartless murderer."

I stiffened visibly.

I could feel the eyes of the others on back, wondering what Xaldin meant. I ignored the questioning stares of my friends.

Xaldin stared at my comrades and frowned. "I see you have friends with you on this quest. Demyx, master of water, Axel Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the twins Sora and Roxas, masters of light. I should have known that you wouldn't be alone."

Xion's grip against my robe tightened. I could feel her small body shiver in fear.

"You're not taking her. You'll have to get through me if you want her and it won't be so easy, either."

I pulled out my sword and held it in front of me.

Gasps could be heard from both sides as they saw the blade I held in my hands. The blade is pitch black with blood red veins decorating it. The cloth around the hilt is red and black with a gold clasp.

"That's…" Xaldin broke off.

I sneered. "Ah, I see you heard of Black Rain. Good. Then you know how strong it is."

"How…? It's supposed to be sealed in Mount Fuji!"

I didn't answer him. I lunged at him. Xaldin brought up his sword and our blades crashed against the other. I pushed Xaldin away only to go after him again, hoping to catch him off guard.

Xaldin blocked my attack and kicked at my stomach.

I grunted as I felt the foot connect. I staggered back almost hitting Xion.

"Caton!" Sora yelled.

"Take Xion!" I ordered. I pushed Xion toward the others and turned to face Xaldin only to have his foot in the face. Blood flowed from my nose as I staggered back. I wiped the blood away with the back of my sleeve.

"Where did you get that katana?" Xaldin demanded.

I glared at him. "That is none of your concern!" I charged at him, blades meeting once again. I dodged as the blade nearly grazed my arm. I twirled my blade in my hand and slashed at Xaldin's chest, leaving a long line of red.

I brought my katana up, waiting for the next attack.

"Are you having trouble?" a female voice taunted from the back of Xaldin's group. A blond with weird hair and blue green eyes stepped forward. She had a cruel smirk on her lips.

"Larxene, the savage nymph," I replied coldly. "I was wondering when we meet again."

Larxene chuckled. "It's been a while, Cat. I see your still the emperor's dog."

I grinned. "And I see your still Leader's Vexen whore."

Larxene bristled at the comment.

"You bitch!"

Larxene took a step forward towards me, her kunai raised. Xaldin put a hand in front of her. She looked up at him, clearly pissed.

"What?" she hissed.

"Now is not the time for petty fights. We're here for the princess and nothing else."

Larxene glared at him. Electricity blazed in her eyes. It looked like she was going to ignore his commands and attack. Larxene muttered some curses under her breath but that was it. She glared at Xaldin and I, letting us know she wasn't happy.

I wasn't relieved. I didn't trust Larxene, at all. She was a snake, always ready to strike out at unsuspecting victims.

"As Caton said, you're not taking her," Demyx said stepping forward, his sitar in front of him and fingers over the strings, itching to play.

The others nodded, pulling their weapons out. Xion hide behind Axel, watching.

Xaldin sneered. "Hump, this isn't over yet, murderer. We will get the girl, just you wait."

With that, Xaldin, Larxene and the group was gone.

I tsked before sheathing my sword. I turned to see that the others were staring at not only me but the katana that rested against my hip. I knew I had some explaining to do. I rubbed the back of my head, looking at the ground at the same time.

"Caton?" Xion asked slowly. "What did he mean when he called you by that name?"

I didn't answer. I was ashamed of my past.

"Caton!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "What did that mean?"

I looked at him sternly. "I will explain, Roxas," I told him. "But let go of me right now."

Roxas did and took a step back, still looking at me. It was there in his face that he was confused and hoping that man was wrong.

"But not here. We'll find a spot to rest for the night and then I will talk."

Roxas looked like he was ready to protest but stopped when he saw the look on my face. He and Sora knew when I got that look on my face, I wouldn't change my mind.

"Fine but you had better explain," Roxas said frowning.

I nodded, turned and headed down the trail. The other's shared a look before following. We walked a long way, only stopping for bathroom breaks. The sun was starting to set by the time we picked out our camping spot.

We soon got a fire going and over it are fish that are slowly cooking. It was a light meal but it would do.

I sat a lone on one side of the fire while the others sat across from me. I guess it was because they wanted to judge to truth to the story I'm about to tell. It bothered me, hurt even but I had to let it slide. I had other things to worry about.

"You want to start from the beginning?" Sora asked.

I sighed, lowering my gaze.

"What Xaldin said was true," I began. "I am a murderer."

Silence.

"Caton," Demyx began.

Axel covered the blond's mouth. "Sh. Let her start."

Demyx pulled the redheads hand away. He looked at me with a strange look that I had seen only a few times. It's a look that husbands usually give to their wives, its message is clear. It said, 'I'd still love you no matter what.' I was touched that he cared that much but I doubted he would feel the same when I told him of my past.

"It started when I was twelve. Roxas and Sora were six at the time. Our grandparents were asleep. "

"Where were we?" Sora asked interrupting.

"Asleep."

Sora nodded and went quiet.

"Anyway, you were all asleep. I was awake that night. I couldn't sleep for some reason. I went outside to get some air…"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I stood outside the entrance of our one room hut. The moon is half covered by black clouds. The wind blew softly threw the trees. I shivered slightly because of the thin kimono rob I wore as my pajamas. _

_I rubbed my arms as I walked a little ways away from the entrance. For some reason I couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of my brothers and grandparent's snoring, either. I had the feeling that we were being watched. _

_I looked around the area, not seeing anything that could make me feel nervous but than again the trees and the bushes could hide anyone. _

_Leaves rustled a lot more harshly than normally. Before I could even turn around to see what was making the noise, I felt something cold and sharp press against my throat. I stood there rigid, not moving a muscle. Warm breath crashed against the back of my neck and I shivered._

"_I've been watching you Caton," the person purred in my ear. Their breath smelled of strong sake. _

"_W-Why?" I squeaked. "What do you want from me?"_

_The person chuckled. "I'm looking for a student, someone to teach my skills. And I think you're the one."_

_I gulped nervously. "And if I refuse?"_

_The blade pressed even harder against me. A thin line of red dripped down my neck. "Then you can say sayonara to your beloved family."_

_I gasped. In the pit of my stomach I knew he was telling the truth. I knew I had to protect my family, at all costs. No matter what happened to me. I gripped my hands into fists, fear and hatred burning inside of me. _

"_Fine. I'll be your student. Just don't touch my family."_

_The man laughed and withdrew his sword. "Agreed. If your family asks, tell them that you are working hard to keep them fed."_

_I nodded stiffly, not knowing what I would have to do. But I would soon find out. _

_Years later as I grew older, the numbers of those who died at my hands increased. I never did tell my family what I did for a job. They never suspected or question where I was getting the money but the rest of the villagers did. It was hard to keep my occupation a secret but I did what I could. _

_Finally when I thought I couldn't do it anymore, my master Takashi Amano died at the hands of a ninja. I was happy and thanked the ninja. If it wasn't for him I still would be under that man's control. But I didn't leave unscathed. The ninja left a large scar on my back. He made me promise that I would somehow get a job as a emperor's samurai. _

_In the end, I did keep my promise to the ninja._

_**END FLASH BACK **_

I finished.

Silence…

"Y-you killed all those people…" Sora began slowly, shocked. "To save us…"

"Caton…" Roxas said softly.

I didn't look at them. How could I? They knew of my bloody past. I had killed people in cold blood. I had killed mothers, fathers, children, and grandparents. I had ignored the people's pleas as I stood over them, face cold and emotionless as I raised my katana over my head and slaughtered them.

I could feel the gazes of the others on me but I still didn't look at them. I was beyond shamed of myself. I couldn't go against the man that was my teacher and master. If I did, I would have lost my family.

"She did what she had to do," Axel said breaking the silence. "It was either letting you get killed or her. Your sister chose what she thought was right."

I finally had the guts to meet the redheads gaze.

"Am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Axel nodded and yawned. "Off to bed everyone. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow. Caton, you'll take first watch." It wasn't a question, it was a order. One I was happy to follow without arguing.

I sat up in a tree, watching as the others get ready for bed. Soon one by one, all of them soon fell asleep or so I thought.

Demyx sat on the same branch as me. His ocean eyes looked at my face, searching. I could tell that he didn't want to believe my story, hoping against hope that it was all a lie. He sighed in defeat when he saw that I wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"What are you sorry about? You did what you had to do in order to protect your family," he said.

I snorted. "Maybe but it earned me a nasty title."

"I understand why you never told anyone. That's something you don't share to easily."

I didn't say anything.

"This doesn't change my feelings about you, Caton. If that's what you're worried about." He smiled.

I turned my head away. My bangs covered my face from his view. I didn't want him to see the blush that was creeping over my face.

The branch shifted as Demyx inched towards me. His hands rested on both sides of my face and he turned it gently so I would look at him. Our eyes met.

"I mean it, Caton. I still love you."

"So you say," I told him. "But can you really love a murderer?"

Demyx brows furrowed and he frowned. "Yes," he said without hesitation. "You did it to save those you care about. That man gave you a job that would have consequences on both sides, a double bladed sword, really. You did what you thought was right."

I lowered my gaze, thinking before raising them again. "Maybe…"

"No 'maybe' about it," he told me firmly. "Anyone in their right mind would have chosen the same."

I sighed. "I can't forgive myself, Demyx. A life is a life. I took lives, innocent lives, lives that should be on this planet but are not. I killed in cold blood, Demyx!" I ripped my head away from his hands.

"I know that but what choice did you have?" Demyx asked calmly.

I looked down at my hands, remembering when they were covered in the blood of those I had killed. Their screams of pain and horror were always with me, always tormenting me, reminding me what I had done. I shivered as the tears welled up in my eyes. It's been years since I cried. The last time I cried was when I had first killed a family of six. I had nightmares since.

"I-I could have done something, anything…"

"But I didn't…I did what I was told and killed without mercy…I'm no better than he was!"

Demyx pulled me into his arms, resting his hands on my back and head.

"D-Demyx…?"

"Enough, Caton," he whispered. "Enough. It's over. You have to get on with your life."

I rested my chin on his broad shoulder, feeling the warmth from his body. It was soothing, really. Demyx, I realized made me feel safe, wanted. I shivered again as the tears finally fell. I gripped his back and cried.

Demyx held me against him, rubbing my back soothingly as I cried.

I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't want to let go of the warm feeling I had. I didn't want to let go of the feeling that grew inside of me. I drifted to sleep.

**Demyx POV**

I smiled as I watched Caton sleeping in my arms. Her head rested against my right shoulder and her small hands gripped the front of my robe. The tears left trails down her pale cheeks. I wiped them away gently with thumb.

She shivered and inched closer to my chest. I moved back one of her bangs and frowned slightly. On the left side of head near the temple is a small star shaped scar/birthmark. It was pale so I knew it was old. I fingered it gently and Caton moaned softly as she slept.

_How did she get that scar?_ I wondered. _Was it that man who gave it to her? How did she get Black Rain?_

I sighed. _Maybe she'll tell us tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is sleep_.

I leaned against the tree trunk with Caton still in my arms and fell asleep.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

Blood of a Samurai

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late and way overdue chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

CHAPTER THREE

I yawned and snuggled closer to Demyx chest. Wait…I looked up and blushed when I realized I was so close to him. He looked calm when he was sleeping and cute. He had his arms around my waist, which caused me to blush even more. I tried to get out of his arms but Demyx just tighten his grip.

_This is embarrassing_, I thought. _How the heck am I going to get out of here?_

I struggled to get out his embrace but only to have Demyx bring me closer. I sighed, tapping his chest gently with my fingers, trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament. With each tap, Demyx twitched and made a low moan. I smirked as I felt his death grip on me start to release. I kept tapping his chest till the embrace was loose enough for me slip out.

I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet. I looked and saw that everyone was still asleep. The embers from the fire glowed softly. I went over to our fire wood pile, grabbed some wood and headed back to the fire pit to put the sticks on. I soon got the fire going. I grabbed our provision bag, grabbed some food for today's breakfast and tried to cook a simple meal that even I could do.

"Mmmm….Caton….?" Xion asked sleepily, rubbing her eye. She looked at me, fully awake now, and starred at me. "You're cooking?"

I laughed. "Only a simple meal that I practiced enough that I could do in my sleep. Hungry?"

"Yeah I am." She crawled over to where the fire was. I fixed a small plate for her. Xion took the plate gratefully. She took a bit, chewed and swallowed before saying, "About last night."

"Yes?" I asked warily. I had hoped she wouldn't bring it up but that hope was shot down. Xion noticed my look. "Caton…I'm sorry about your childhood but why didn't you tell me? I thought were friends,"

I sighed. "We are friends, Xion; I just didn't want anyone to know about that part of my past. I thought you would look at me differently. And not just you either, I thought my brothers would look at me differently too, like I'm a freak or something."

Understanding dawned on the young girl and smiled reassuringly. "You're not a freak, ok? You did what you had to do in order to save your family." I looked at her doubtfully.  
"She's right, sis," Roxas said, waking up from his spot. Sora yawned and nodded. "You did it to save us and grandpa and grandma," he said.

"We're not going to judge you on your past," Axel said from his spot. "You proved to us yesterday that you're different now than you were all those years ago."

Demyx nodded in agreement. "We don't care about your past, Cat. We just care about the future."

I smirked. "Thanks." Silence feel but it was a good silence. "Anyway, eat up. It's going to be a long day." After everyone ate, we broke camp and started walking again. The sun blazed overhead, making the grassy floor humid. Birds twittered as we passed them.

I ran a hand over my head, wiping the sweat away. "It's so hot," Xion said, walking behind me. "It sure is," Roxas agreed from behind her.

"For once," Axel said. "I wish I could control water." Sora laughed at that.

"What I want right now is to jump into a big pond," Demyx grumbled. "And I'm hungry!"

I sighed; today was not going to be a good day. Hours went by and the griping and the complained continued. I was getting tired of the complaints but bit my tongue. Sweat rolled down the sides of our faces. I took out a sheep's stomach flask, took a sip and passed it around. Afternoon came and it was still hot. We had walked miles and the only time we took a break was going to the bathroom or to take a quick break to eat.

"Caton," Xion gasped, falling to her knees. I looked over my shoulder, saw Xion collapsed onto her knees. Roxas and Sora were at her sides, giving her some water to drink. "She's exhausted. We have to take a rest, Caton," Sora said, worriedly. I nodded.

"We're all about to collapse. It's time we all took a break. Roxas take Xion into some shade and give her some more water. I'm going to see if there's a river nearby." Roxas nodded. He and Sora helped Xion into the shade. "Demyx, I want you to gather some large leaves. It'll help with the shade. Axel, come with me."

With everyone assigned to jobs, Axel and I headed out to find some more water. "I think my friend has fallen for you," Axel stated.

I didn't answer right away. "You think?" I asked finally. "I can't imagine why." Axel chuckled slightly. "Oh I can. I see a woman who is cute, kind and thoughtful. Not to mention strong too."

I rolled my eyes. "And a bloody past too, don't forget." Axel sighed. "You can't get around that can you?" I shrugged. "And why should I? I had too much blood on my hands. It's not something I can easily forget." I pushed some large foliage away. Axel followed closely.

"I remember clearly us telling you that we're your friends, despite your past," He said. I pushed more leaves away, finally seeing a small brook. I walked towards it, knelt down and started to fill our water flasks. "I know that but I can't forget something like that so easily. I mean, men are supposed to marry women who are pure, right? I'm anything but pure."

"Demyx is a good man," Axel said. "Anyone should be honored to have his attention."

I glared somewhat at him. "Don't go there, alright? I barely met the man and yet you're trying to play matchmaker? Forget it, ok? It's not going to happen. Demyx will find that out sooner or later. And when he does, he'll move one." Axel shook his head, arms crossed. "You're not the one for romance are you?"

I smirked humorlessly. "Nope. I have no use for it really." I finished filling the flasks and stood up. "I'm too busy for things like that."

Axel rolled his eyes, smiling. "Sure you are." "I am!" I tried to keep the laughter from my voice. I couldn't stay mad at Axel for some reason. I guess it was his easy manner and laid back nature. We got back to the others. I passed one flask out, wanting to keep the others full till we started moving again. At this rate it was going to be longer to get to the drop off point.

I knelt down next to Xion. "How are you doing?" Xion looked up at me and smiled. "Fine but tired," she said. I nodded in understanding. "You need just to take it easy for a bit. The heat doesn't help either and none of us is drinking water like we should."

"We all need to take it easy," Demyx said, keeping one eye on me and the other eye on Xion. "Maybe we should move during the afternoon and early mornings now." He turned to me. "Would that be alright?" I nodded. "I couldn't agree more. We can never be sure with the weather."

"But what happens if we get ambushed by Xaldin and his group?" Roxas asked. "Yeah. He could very well attack us during the night," Sora said.

"We'll still be doing shifts," I said. "And that means no falling asleep." I said the last part looking Sora. Sora grimaced slightly, a sheepish smile on his face. I sighed. "Anyway, we better get some rest while we can. We'll be moving again."

We went off to find our own places but made sure that we were close enough to get a clear view of each other and within hearing distance. I sat under a tree, my back resting against it. I let out a sigh, looking as the others relaxed and took naps.

"Your awfully quite today," Demyx said as he took a seat next to me. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" I shifted. "I'm fine," I said. Demyx raised a brow. "Right and I am a monkey's uncle," he said sarcastically. "Cat, I can tell something is wrong but your being too stubborn."

I chuckled. "I can be but that's because I don't want to talk about something." Demyx smirked. "Oh I can tell. I'm your friend Caton. You can tell me what's wrong."

"I guess." Demyx sighed. "You 'guess'? Caton, I'm not the bad guy here. I thought you would have started trusting me by now."

I rolled my eyes. "I've only known you for a day and yet you think I should have trusted you by now? Sorry but I have to know the person a bit longer before I trust anyone," I replied, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. Demyx heard the tone in my voice and frowned. "I trust you."

I took in a breath. "Than your nuts." Demyx growled slightly. "Maybe so but I at least told you the truth." I scoffed. "No one said you had to." "I did it because I trust you!"

"You trust a stranger, Demyx!" I yelled. "How stupid can you be!"

Demyx jumped to his feet. "I'm stupid for trusting you? Fine. I rather be stupid and trusting you!" I got up to my feet. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Damn it, Caton! How can you not trust me? What did I do to make you feel that way? Huh?" Demyx yelled. By then all our yelling had woken up the others. "I don't trust anyone until they have proven they can be trusted!" I yelled.

"Hey now," Roxas said, trying to calm us. "Surely this is just a misunderstanding."

Sora and Xion looked on worriedly. Axel leaned against a tree, arms folded and looking calm as ever. But his greens eyes flashed interest. I had a feeling that if something were to happen Axel would stop it.

"Quit being so stubborn!" Demxy yelled. "You gotta trust some people in this world." I growled teeth clamped shut. "How can I trust people when they can easily stab you in the back?" I bit out. "I've have that done enough to me thank you! I can only really trust my brothers and Xion."

"You can trust them, Caton," Xion said cautiously. "I knew them as long as I knew you and the others. Trust me."

I frowned heavily. I was still seething on the inside. I trusted Xion like I would trust a good friend. I bit my tongue, stopping the protest that wanted to escape. "Fine but I'm only doing it for your sake." With that I stalked off.

**Xion's POV**

Sora and Roxas sighed. I turned to Axel and Demyx.

"Give her time," I said. "Caton…she's never really trusted people save for myself, her brothers and my father. Not since her grandparents were found murdered in their own bed."

Roxas and Sora lowered their heads in respect. They missed their grandparents a great deal.

"What happened?" Axel asked curiously. "I don't know all the details but it was Caton who had found them. It was a year after her sensei was killed by a ninja. Caton went to check on them one evening and found their bodies on the bed. They were mutilated. Caton, she…" I trailed off.

"Caton went mad," Roxas said, finishing the sentence.

"How?" Demyx asked. Roxas sighed. "What I meant was that Caton didn't just go mad, she was in a rage. She was on a war path. Caton went looking for the one who killed our grandparents. It was days before she found the one and when Caton did, she was surprised, hurt, betrayed and heartbroken. Her fiancé had killed them. Caton was devastated."

Roxas took a breath and let it out. "Caton killed her fiancé in revenge. After that, Caton just went silent. She was like that for a year and a half."

"You mean she never spoke?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Not a word," Sora said. "She would follow orders and everything but she never spoke a word. Physicians were called in. Everything was tried to get her to talk again but it was like Caton had lost her voice. The emperor thought it was due to the shock of find her grandparents murdered."

"He also thought it was due to the betrayal of her lover," I said. "But no one really knows."

"So that's the reason why she has trouble with trust," Demyx muttered, his blue eyes flashing in understanding.

"If you want to earn her trust, talk to her, get to know her," Sora suggested with a smile. Demyx smiled and nodded. "Ok."

**Caton's POV**

I sat on tree branch. I had my arms around my legs with my chin resting on my knees. My eyes are closed, trying to relax. I hated fighting with anyone. I wanted to trust Demyx and Axel but my past kept getting in the way.

I ran a hand through my hair. "What am I going to do?" I murmured.

To Be Continued…


End file.
